This invention relates to the field of surgical devices and, in particular, to those devices utilized for temporarily securing sutures. At present, in order to close major incisions into a human or an animal, heavy externally secured sutures known as retention sutures are utilized in addition to the permanent internal sutures. Such retention sutures are passed through all tissue layers and serve as a safety binding providing additional support to the wound during the initial healing period. Additionally, should the healing process not progress as rapidly as expected owing to infection, poor circulation or other reasons, the retention sutures will support the wound and prevent it from breaking open. Normally, a retention suture is passed circumferentially around the wound and emerges on either side thereof where it is tied just tightly enough so that it lays flush against the surface of the skin.
One problem associated with the use of retention sutures is the compression and scarring of the skin caused by their prolonged presence. In order to reduce this problem rubber cuffs have been used, as well as gauze wrapped around the sutures. Additional techniques for reducing scarring include the use of a supportive plastic bridge to prevent the sutures from cutting into the tissue.
Another problem which arises in using retention sutures is due to swelling of the wound whereby the circumferentially tide suture becomes tighter, causing irritation and further swelling, thereby interfering with drainage from the affected area. Still another problem is the difficulty of installing a circumferential retention suture with the right tension. The tension on the suture usually requires adjustment over a period of time but present securing methods do not allow for this. For example, these sutures have been secured by knotting them. Thus, it is difficult if not impossible to allow for future swelling or shrinkage of the tissues. Subsequently, when such swelling or shrinkage occurs, improper tension is present such that the suture is too tight or that it is not tight enough to effectively perform its function.
A final problem created by the inability to adjustably secure the suture in position arises from the fact that retention sutures are usually placed in position around the wound before the permanent internal sutures. Thus, during the period when the permanent sutures are being installed, the retention sutures must be left hanging and untensioned since they cannot be adjusted until the permanent sutures are in position. Permitting these sutures to remain hanging permits them to tangle and slip out of position.